Lunar Eclipse
by twilightlover0227
Summary: " Just let us try . . . only try. And I'll let give you what you want, I'll marry you!Please." "Bella... He shook is head slowly, but it didn't feel like a denial...It felt more like a surrender. And it was a surrender.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS! ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

note: I don't know if there's a story like this but if there is I very sorry I didn't want to go trough very page just to check if there is one like this or not! SORRY AGAIN I'M NOT STEALING YOUR STORY I SWEAR! Some thing come from the book or the movies but I am NOT the saying they are mine!

Chapter 1

" Turing Page" by Sleep at Last ( love this song heard while I was writhing this chap.)

**"Please I whisper again, my heartbeat picking up. My words tumbled out as I rushed to take advantage of the sudden uncertainty in his eyes. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us try... only try. And I'll give you what you want," I promised rashly. " I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth and I won't complain about the bribe you get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! **

**Just. . .please."**

**His icy arms tightened around me, and his lips were at my ear; his cool breath made me shiver.**

**" This is unbearable. So many thing I've want to give you- and this is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"**

**"Them don't refuse," I suggested breathlessly **

**He didn't respond.**

**" Please,"I tried again. **

**"Bella . . . " He shook his head slowing, but it didn't feel like denial as his face, his lips, moved back and forth across my throat. It felt like more like a surrender.**

**-LE-**

And it was a surrender

His lips leave my throat and returned to my desperate lips. His mouth are no longer careful but urgent against mine. Cold lips leave mine once again and travel down to my collarbone, and back to my lips. He's holding back, I know he is. He waiting for me to reject him and tell him never mind, but I don't I cling to him even more.

" Don't hold back." I whisper against his lips with my eyes still close.

He doesn't reply but silently pushes is back towards the bed where my back touches the mattress.

-**LE-**

The colors yellow, red, and orange dance and swirl together my eye lids. the heat of the sun warms my face. Last night comes crashing down like wild waves against the rocky shoreline. I feel a smile forming on my mouth without my notice. It was sunny something vey rare for the raining town of Forks.

I stretch my arms above my head and going back down across the bed. My eyes lazily open, blurring with the bright sun. I sit up, not much, but just enough to lean on my elbows, an look around the room. I'm alone. I complete sit up slowing , ignoring the small pain between my legs, the pale golden sheets surrounding my chest. I drown when I see no Edward in the room, but disappears quickly when I hear water from his shower running.

I intake Edward's bed, well what's left of it actually. The bedspread was mostly hanging off the right side of the bed, two pillow lay on the floor, and shattered clothing everywhere in the floor. I blush of embarrassment when remember the way those clothes ended in pieces. But what caught my eye the most were little white feathers everywhere in the bed, in my hair, on the floor, and floating in the air! In the corner the bed laid a simple, knee length white bathrobe.

I slowing crawl to the bath robe, and quickly put it on. Quietly walking over towards the sink, laying my hand in the counter, I study myself. Truly seeing myself, I'm longer a teenager girl, not that acted like one,but a truly am woman. I was always ahead of my age just with my mind, never body. But last that change as well. My body or my heart belong not only belong to me but belong to someone I complete love. Edward. Just the thought of his name brings butterflies to my stomach. Just like he is mine, I am his. Both tie to each other in body and soul.

My fingertips lazily trace over my collarbone, loving the way his soft hair felt there. I gently close my eyes, my fingertips wander toward my lips, loving the way he kissed me. Or the way his eyes glaze over me with love. How his arms caused my skin on fire or his trail of kisses. And how we fit perfectly in each other arms. Wanting him to hold me tight and never let me go. I realize my fingertips left my swollen lips and travel to my cheek and the back of my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. I smile to myself , truly in bliss. Wondering of Edward in the same state as me.

Oh, how wrong was I!

He stand by the glass wall, his skin shining like a thousand little diamonds. His hair glistening as well by his shower. His eyes filled with torture and pain. I frown immediately.I walk toward him, he doesn't move from his place. My breath quickens with every step. The look on his face worries me, it same one from the day he left. Was he going to leave again? Terror strikes me like a thousand lighting bolts. When I reach him, I place a trembling hand on his shoulder. He relaxes from his tense stand, but not completely.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly. There's confusing in voice and a little bit shaken.

"How do you feel,Bella? Are you alright?" Ignoring my question

"What?" I gasped

" Please,Bella. I beg of you ,you need to tell me how you feel?" Taking my hand in his ,looking at with pleaded eyes.

" Edward, I'm fi-"

"Don't say the word the word _fine. _If you value my sanity, do not say the word _fine." _His voice is ice cold, shooting daggers at me. He moves from the warmth of the sun and goes to the disaster of a bed. He slumps down on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees and hand intwined together, with chin on top of his knuckles as if he was praying.

" But I'm really, truly am" I whisper." Can't you see how happy I am. Or was like five minutes ago!"

" Bella,look,"He rises from the bed and gently picks up my hand , as if it's going to break any minute. He pushes up the sleeve of the robe, and shows me my arm. Purple and yellow spots are in my are, like a handprint. Edward lays his hand over the bruises. A perfect fit. "I'm so sorry Bella. You have no idea how sorry I am"

I stand there frozen, looking at arm. Trying to remember the pain but I don't. Edward returns to his place in his bed, I quickly recover my arm and bend down to his eye level.

" Edward. . . Edward, look at me. Please don't do this, don't ruined this. I. AM. HAPPY!"

"What's the point? I already ruin this."

" No you didn't. But you're ruining it right now. I am happy! Well, _was _happy. Now I'm getting pissed!"

" You should be angry at me." He sighs

" Well, I am. Happy now?" I ask harshly

He stares at me for a moment, then sighs." No. It doesn't make me happy. I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want that."

" Then don't _you _unhappy. Last night was. . . for me. . . was wonderful and I can't describe how perfect it was." Dropping my voice at the end. I look down at my bare feet, trying to hide the redness on my cheeks. A cold, pale finger reaches for my chin, and bring my face to look at him.

" What do you mean 'for me' ? Did you not think it was as wonderful for you as it was for me? Last night was the best night of my existence."

" The best?" I put my arm around his neck bringing him closer to face.

He nods and I sigh in relief. I pull him closer to my lips and push myself to the tips of my feet,and put my lips against his. He careful, of course. I try to deepen the kiss but he gently pushes me away. I frown and pout my lips.

" You're not going to touch me again, are you ,huh?"

He puts a hand on my right cheek ,running his thumb back and forth. I shake my head, pull away his hand." You know that's not what I mean."

He sighs and simply kisses my forehead. " I have something I been meaning to ask you since last night. Well as you can see," he nods toward to messing bed."something got in the way." he chuckles.

" Well, ask away." he shoots me my favorite smile for the first time this morning. He sits me down, while he stands." I don't mean to go away,you know." I tease.

He laughs as he flashes out the room, leaving a soft breeze in the air. I sigh happily, knowing we've gone pass the rough morning. He returns quickly sitting next to me, I face him puzzled. If Edward was still human he'll be sweating in his forehead by the he gulps down his Adam's apple." I should have ask this last night but too late for don't speak until I ask my question" He adds when I open my mouth.

He laughs

" What?" I questioned lightly, happy to see him care free.

" I just find quite amusing how last night would be complete inappropriate in my time. We made love and we are not even married"

"Well, we aren't in your time, are we?

" No, we definitely are not." He chuckles." But if we were last night would have never ha happen. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself," he adds quickly when I open my mouth." If we would have met in 1918, I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls and ice tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only asking your father's permission. I would have gotten down on one knee and presented you with a ring." I gasp as he does get down one knee. He pulls out a black box ,pulls out my hand, and sets the box on my palm. I lift the lid with hesitation. I gasp as I stare down on the long oval face of the ring, set with glittering round stones. The band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. BEAUTIFUL my mind yelled. ( I took the description from Eclipse,because I had no other way of telling it . All belong to SM!)

" This is my mother's. . . Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. And would you do he extraordinary honor of marrying me?

" Yes." I whisper so quietly most humans wouldn't hear, but he of course did hear. A huge smile spread on his face. his eyes exploded with happiness. He pulled me into his arms, and swings me around the room. I hold tightly to his neck. Edward kisses me gently but with love.

" Thank you." He says against my lips. He pulls the ring out of the box and slides it down in my third finger, in my left hand, into place." A perfect fit." He kisses my finger that now held the ring that now belongs to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The kiss" by Howard Shore (i like listen to the music while reading. I don't know about you I like to. I love the way I feel the emotion from the song,and I feel like it a movie:p)

A.N - second chapter be nice please instill new at this. And ivSOO sorry I been to busy reading than writing and I got distracted easily:(!

Edward exits the bedroom saying he'll make me breakfast,which I was quite hungry. I slowly change into gray jeans with a matching t-shirt , a button down shirt ,to add bit a color. I stop dead in my tracks, shock thinking back to my last thought. Great, I groaned, I turing into Alice. I shook my head and continue putting putting on my running that I use them for running. My brush give through my head, untangling the knots in my hair, letting it fall smoothly down my back.

I go quickly down the steps, hurry towards my breakfast, big mistake. On the third to last step my feet intwined together,I try to hold on to the railing of the stairs but my hands aren't fast enough. I wait for the impact hard, cold floor but it never comes. Opening one of my eyes I find myself lost into a pair worried topaz eyes.

" How did you know I might have fall?"I question, breathless.

" I heard you coming down quickly, and knowing how clumsy you are on your feet." he pause to give a smile at me when I blush." I just wanted to make sure you didn't trip. Which I was correct about." He chuckled at the end of his explanation.

" I was going to give you a morning kiss but you could forget about that." I tease him and laugh when I see him freeze. I walk around him and follow the delicious scent from the kitchen . In a blink of an eye Edward is in front of me with humor in his eye, and his arms around me.

" Fine then no kiss , no breakfast for you." He jokes.

" I'll won't give you a kiss and would you let me starve to death." I accuses frowns knowing how serious I was,he pauses for a moment, studying me carefully. Then he sighs and steps a side with a open space towards the kitchen. He lifts a hand that points to the kitchen indicating me to lead the way. I smile proudly and step forward, but not before putting a soft kiss in cheek." I win."

He laughs while shaking his head at my useless victory. He follow me into the kitchen,where a stack of pancake stands. I sigh heavily,taking the sweet aroma." I didn't know what you wanted to eat, so I decide to make the one of most breakfast of humans. Pancakes." He says causally." Is that alright with you?" He questions behind me.

" Yeah, it's prefect."I reassure him with a smile. The atmosphere is now light and free, no longer tense from our little disagreement this , as it never happen u smile at the thought. Edward put two pancakes on a white plate and sets in front of me with a glass of milk. I drench the pancake with syrup without question.

" Why so much syrup? And how is the that even appetizing?" He asks clearly disgusted by the he looks at pancake.

" I have a sweet tooth today,that's all." Shrugging my shoulders. After my second plate of pancakes, which was weird since I always fine with just two. We settled in the living room, I lay my feet on top of his,while I lean back into the couch. We stayed in this position, with Edward rubbing my feet, that I until Emmett jumps through the door. Edward growls as so as he sees Emmett.

"Emmett don't you d-" He stared to warn him but was cut off by Emmett's booming voice.

"Did you get some, Edward?" Emmett teases Edward while he wiggles his eyebrows at him. I blush furiously, quickly hiding my face in Edward's shoulder. Emmett laughs at my blush but it quickly cut off by a loud 'smack!'

" Emmett! Behave!" Esme scowls at him. "It is not your business what they do. Understood?" She says in a strict tone. Emmett nods but there's mischievous glint in his eyes, worried me. Edward sighs hangs his head, shaking it. Alice was quiet, something strange for Alice to be.

" I _think_ -" making a face at the word."-that you're going to want to pack for cold weather,Edward. I can't see very well since you're going off with that _dog _this afternoon." she frowns.

Edward nodded

" It's going to snow so you might want to pack extra blankets."

Around thirty minutes later everything was set. I had called Billy to pass on to Jake where to meet us. But he wasn't home. Billy did surprise when he did told me to pass on to the Cullens a gook luck.

" Bella, can I speak with you in private?" Alive ask swiftly. As if there is any private in this house, I thought.

" Alice you're going to make my life all lot harder than I need it to be." Edward argued

" This isn't about you!" She snapped at him.

" Sure let's talk, Alice." I stepped in before things got ugly.

" You ask for it."Edward teases me.

Alice glares at at Edward before pulling me towards the garage. Alice settles herself on the hood of her Porsche.

"What's wrong,Alice?" I ask once I sat next to her.

" Do you love me,Bella?"she ask sadly

" Of Course I do,Alice. You know that."Shock she ask me a question like that.

"Then why do I see you and Edward running off to Vegas?"

"Alice, Edward and I haven't even talk about that yet."I point out. I haven't fully grasp _this _and as always she's one step ahead.

" I know, I know," she sighs."but I see you guys discussing about it and you agree."

"Okay, so we run off to about it?" Still not knowing where this is heading for.

"Bella do you have any idea how devastate Esme will be or Charlie will be if you u elope?"

"Alice what's your point? You're getting me confuse."I tell her while rubbing my temple

" How much do you love me,Bella?" She questions again.

" Alice,"I sigh." I love you like a sister. Why are you asking me this?"She said nothing but just stare at me with puppy eyes when she desperately wants something. I sit up, finally knowing what she wants.

"Ali-" I begin to warn her but I cut off by her.

"Please,Bella! Please please please !PLEASE!"She growls at the end." Pretty please with cherry on top, let me plan your wedding!" She begs me.

"Ugh,Alice! Don't do this to me!" I yell at her as I jump off the hood.

" Come on,Bella. Think about what it will mean to Esme. . . or Charlie to give you a proper good-bye. Please, Bella!" She jump off, as well, off the hood." Let me plan your wedding of your truly love me." Putting her hand together and pouncing up and down.

" I rather face the newborns alone." I say darkly.

" I'll owe you for a decade!"

" You owe me for a century!"

Her eyes shined. " Is that a yes!"

"NO!"

" Is that a no for being a no or a no for being a yes?" She rushed her voice getting me confuse again.

" What?" I question confuse, so I blurt out," It's a no for being a yes."

"So it's a yes!"

" Alice!" I snapped but I cringed when I hear the anger in my voice." Sorry for snapping you Alice. But I don't want this. . . I think'll about it." I quickly change my mind when I see her disappointment. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by my choice. It worked.

" Okay but you have until the end of the battle. You got that?"She narrows her eyes at me.I gulp and slowing nod my head. She starts jumping up and down, clapping her hands. " Yes! Thank you, thank you so much,Bella!" She throws her arms around me, hugging me tightly without causing pain. "But please think about it. How much this will mean to Edward. Doing this the right way." She whisper in my ear before running off. As she leaves Edward enters.

"Are you ready to go?" He ask, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing the back of my head." I'm sorry about Alice did. I did warn you, didn't I?" He tease to lighten the mood. It works, I laugh softly then sigh knowing he was right. I glaze up at him and kiss he chin.

" I know," I sigh." but it's Alice. She would have gotten to me sooner or later."

"True." He sighs, laying he head on my shoulder." We better go before the storms comes."

I nod and we head out .

-_LE_-

We enter the clearing after leaving a trail of my scent . Driving the newborns wild for my blood, letting their hunting instincts taking over. Not letting them fully think, thirst clouding their mind, become reckless. But I still wasn't satisfied with my work. There something else I could do. _But what else can you do? _My thought hiss. As if there is a light build above my head, it clicks on. What if instead of only my scent, they smell my blood. I walk over to a pine tree, I pick up one of the many pinecones that have fallen. Edward says nothing but gives me a confuse look. I angle the sharp part of the pinecone on my index finger, and quickly slice my finger.

"Bella?"

He begins to head towards me but I ignore him nag go deeper into the forest.

" I won't be long." I murmured to him.

I go to random trees that are near me but not far away from Edward's sight. I rub my finger on the last tree , I head back to Edward, thought the whole time I make sure to breathe troughs me mouth. Trying to avoid the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

" Don't you think you're going overboard?"

" If this all I can contribute, I want I be thorough."Looking at me finger.

" The newborn'll be frantic." He tease with my favorite smile while inspecting my finger.

" It's okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable ." I say, pulling my hand away, and putting it to my side.

He shakes his head." It doesn't bother me anymore." He mumbles

I gasp, shock at this new information. I try to remember a time he was calm around me when my blood exposed. But I can't, all I remember it his stone, cold hard face and his eyes coal black filled with stand in silence, everything is still even the bird are quite. No sound it interrupts the quite forest ,until my voice breaks it." What? How? Since when?" I gasp out at last.

"Since I spend 24 hours thinking you were dead." He releases my hand."You're not wearing your ring." he says quietly,and it's not a question,you can hear the hurt in his tone. I cringe at his voice.

I take in deep breath,looking down at me empty finger." Well, I didn't want to risk losing." I whisper to him when I look at him." But it's safe in he pocket of my jacket." To prove myself I unzip at the right pocket of the jacket and show him.

"Or risk Jacob seeing it." He murmured quietly,I flinch. That was _other _reason of taking it off.

" I think we should wait to tell him. I mean at least after the fight."

"Tell Hume of our engagement or what happen last night?" He chuckles while I stare at in shock,my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. Edward was always to keep quiet private things, and here he is surprising me. Slowly I close my mouth I blush and look down.

" Why would I tell him that?" I mange to whisper .

" So he could know you are mine and only mine." He smiles my favorite smile that I always makes my stomach flutter. But he soon losses his smile and murmurs," Ig you're having second thoughts. . ."

" I'm not." I cut him off." I just want him to have a clear head."

" Whose head is unclear?" A husking ,deep voice from the voice questions. Jacob, _of course._

" Nobody, I hope." I quickly say avoiding more questions. I stare up at him,shock to see he gotten bigger, he just raises a dark eyebrow, but says nothing in return.

" Alice says there a storm coming." Edward informs Jacob, looking at him with no emotion in his face, but his eyes told everything.

" Yeah I can feel it." Jacob replies coldly, looking around the forest.

Edward returns his attention to me. " I'll see you in a couple of hours."He smiles reassuring to me. He kisses my forehead,leaving his lips stay there for a few seconds,then turns and disappear into the forest. Just a peck and my whole body tingles for him, wanting more. I truly hope last night could be repeated.

" What's up, Bella?" Jacob ask cheerfully, remembering he's still there.

I roller my eyes." Bunch of vampires trying to kill me."Shrugging my shoulders

as I make my way towards him. I hook my arm around his neck while he picks from underneath my knee.

" Same old, same old." He jokes as if it's no surprise or a big deal. He right it's no surprise vampires trying to kill me but it is a big deal. He runs through the trees in a steady pace, his breathing never changing. He runs in silence, neither knowing what to talk about. After some time he speaks.

"Been thinking about last time a lot, have you?"

" Nope." I answer truly. _To busy in other things, _I add silently.

-_LE-_

He continues to run in silence, his eyebrow scrunch together. He say maybe I'm to stubborn to admit, but I begin to think he's as we'll too stubborn to believe he is wrong. The wind picks up with more force. The trees shake around, tiny pieces of ice that have been stuck to trees swirl around in the air as if they're dancing. I shiver and curl closer to Jacob's bare chest. I release my arm from around his neck, and push it inside my pocket. I breathe out as my hand warms up.

Minutes later we dashed out of the trees and enter a stony peak where we can see tiny tent stand. He jumps lightly from each rock, soon he let's me down. He nods as indicating I'll be fine. I nod back, jumping carefully from each bolder. I make sure my balance is regain before jumping to next one. Edward stands there with his fingers tapping he sides, flinching each time I jump. Looking at me for any moment that I could fall or trip.

Which I do.

As I jump off my last bolder, my feet slips down to early. Edward ready as always,catches me by the arm.

" Bella!" Edward sighs in relief as his arms embrace me tightly but not to tight. Edward buries he noes in my hair, taking my scent in. Soon he release me and turns back to Jacob, he snakes he arm around my waist." Thank you, Jacob." His tone is sincere.

He nods." You should get her in, won't be long now before the storm comes." He looks up-the sky is now gray filled with darker clouded confirms he's right.

" Of course." Edward nods back to him. He takes my hand."Come on." He tilts head towards the tent, I nod.

As we make our way to the tent, I look back at Jake. He stills stands there, motionless. Likes he has no plans of moving for a while.

" Thanks, Jake." I tell him with a small smile.

" Your welcome, Bells. Anytime." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He turns around, and takes off into the trees, without a another look back.

**RRR! please I won't updated until I have at least 30!:) PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holding on and letting go by Ross Copperman

"O-o-o-ouch!" I hiss when my rattling teeth bit my tongue. Again.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispers his hand is outstretched, reaching for me but slowing retreats to his lap. I groan loudly but soon turns into a shiver."What can I do?" He pleads, his eyes filled with pain as he watches me suffer from storm.

I shake my head , not sure what to say to him. Another wave from the cold wind shakes the tent again and I clutched the blanket around me tighter. I'm still fully clothed underneath, not wanting to give away any heat now. Even my shoes stayed on. I've tried to sleep numerous of times but the lack of heat won't let me. Each time I began to fall into a sweet slumber, my body shivers uncontrollable. A sad whine from out side broke me out of my thoughts.

"W-w-w-what does h-h-he w-want?" I mange to to say through my trembling teeth.

"He just worried about you, thats all." he whispers softly but there an edge to his voice.

"H-h-h-h-" I take in a deep breath to calm my body, allowing me to speak." He doesn't need to be h-here."

Jacob barks in protest.

Edward's eyes turn into a darker shade gold, his face is furious." What would you like me to do, dog!" He growls," Unless you have a better a solution, please be quiet."

"Edward." I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Bella," He replies," but that so called friend doesn't have the nicest mind."

"D-d-do I e-e-even want t-to k-k-know?" I tease.

"No." He mumbles with a hint of smile in his tone. I wish I could actually see his crooked smile. The same smile that made my stomach flutter when I gave myself to him. Sadly he's at the very edge of the tent, the flashlight hanging from the top of the tent is a poor excuse of a light bulb. I catch a few glimpse of him when the tent shakes, but that still isn't enough for me.

The tent shakes out of control again and I'm shaking with it. I try to control my shattering teeth before they chop off my tongue but I'm too cold to control anything that's shaking in my body. Silence settles between us you can hear hissing created by the wind as it swirls around the tent. How much more do have to suffer through this? This couldn't possibly last longer, could it? From the way it sounded from inside, yes it could last for a while more. A grunt from outside brought me back to reality.

" W-w-what n-n-n-now?" I groan. But before Edward could response the sound of the tent's 'door' unzips, catching my attention.

"Well," Jacob sighs as he enters the tent. "there goes my chances of sleeping tonight."

"W-w-what a-are you d-d-doing." I hiss as he squeezes himself inside the small tent. His broad backside faces me as he zips up the 'door'.

"What do you think you're doing,dog?" Edward growls at him.

"Well you said and I quote ' Unless you have a better solution, please be quiet.' But since I do have a better plan, I can't be quiet,can't I? " Jacob grins as if he hiding a secret. I know there couldn't be anything bigger secret than him being a wolf. We stand there for a moment me freezing in the sleeping bag, Jacob standing in front of the 'door', and Edward glaring murderously at Jacob. After a moment of silence, only sound of the wind swirling and hissing outside, Jacob grins wider at Edward's glare.

"No way in hell will I let you touch or get near her." Edward continues to glare at Jacob.

"Either it's _that_ or let her freeze to death. I don't see you coming up anything to help her but just watching her suffer." He fire back at Edward." So if you may," Jacob takes a step towards me but held back by Edward's pale hand on his shoulder. The sound echoes through the tent as his hand collide to his shoulder.

"Take your hands off me." The tent shakes again causing the flashlight to move. Giving me somewhat of Jacob, he tense. Even through the dim light I could see his muscles are flex. He shaking slightly, I guess trying to the maintain the little control he has in him.

"Then keep your hands off her!" Edward response in the same threaten tone as Jacob.

"P-p-please d-don't f-f-fight," I beg them

"You heard her," Jacob said quietly but you can still the threat in his voice. "If you don't get you fitly hands off me, thing will get ugly."

"Then you won't lay a finger on her." Edward replies cooling.

"Then look at her! Your eyesight is just as good as mine. She's freezing. And besides I'm way hotter than you and I'm not speaking about looks." Jacob jokes but soon his face becomes serious again.

"J-J-J-Jacob." I warn him."S-S-S-Sto-"

"See!" Jacob exclaims. "She can barely speak. Now do you really want that for her?"

Edward looks broken, that was shown clearly on his face. He knew I was suffering from the storm but he didn't want Jacob'a arms around me. Knowing that I belong to him as belong to me. Edward sigh and drop his hand from Jacob's shoulder and whispers coolly," Boundaries dog."

Jacob nods in reply and stares at him with hard stone face. But once he set his eyes on me he eyes become worry and rushes towards me. I can feel his heat through the sleeping bag and he starts to unzip it. I didn't even give him time to close the sleeping bag because I latch on him when he was at my reach. I gasp when I my cold skin touch his, I felt him shudder under my touch.

"Oh God, Bella!" He hug me closer. His strong wrap around me like a blanket. "You're so cold Bella."

"Sorry." I whisper weakly.

"S'okay. Now relax. Breathe and you'll be warm again in no time." He whisper.

I nod weakly in return. With Jake's warmth surrounding me I could finally catch some sleep. We stay like for a while until I'm no longer shivering or my teeth chattering. I sigh contently into Jake's arm and relax into the sleeping bag.

"Thanks Jake. Again."

"Your welcome Bella. Again." He chuckles.

I sneak a look back at Edward but his isn't there. My eyes widen at the empty spot at the corner of the tent. I raise my head from Jake's shoulder and look and call out in worried and panic.

"Edward!"

"Hey, hey shhh. It's okay, Bells." Jacob assure me.

"No, 's not okay. Not until I see Edward." I cried out in panic. "Edward! Where are you?"

"Bella. Hey. its okay. I'm here." I hear him. My eyes search franticly for him. My eye stop at his shadow behind Jacob. He crouch down as if he looking directly at me.

"What are you doing outside?" I question.

"Thought I could search the perimeter," He tell me smoothly but I hear right through the lie. I could hear the pain in his voice as he speaks to me. "Don't worry. I won't be far. Go to sleep, you need it."

"Edw-" I complain.

"Please, Bella." He begs. "You need rest for tomorrow."

I sigh in defeat. "Okay. Hurry back please."

"I will. Good-night, love" He whisper to me. If last night never happen I would thought it was ridiculous for him to leave but now it may not seem so ridiculous. To see the arms of your emery around the women you love may be difficult, especially knowing he have feelings for her. My eyes stay glue to him as he gets smaller and soon disappear to the storm.

Without a other word, I snuggle back into Jacob arms. I close my eyes but my mind won't shut down. My mind continues to buzz with worries. I squeeze my eyes more as it stop will my buzzing brain. It take 10 minutes to silent my mind by focusing on Jacob's soft breaths. My mind becomes a solid string and not a jungle of messing knots and tangles. And soon the rushes of leaves fades out, I fall in the dark night.

~~~~~~_LE~~~~~~_

I snuggle deeper into be warm blankets. The bright colors behind my eyelids indicate it's already daytime. I groan in protest with the I idea of leaving my warm blankets. My mind tell me to get up but I body groans in protest. of leaving the warm and comfort of the blankets wrap around me But all ideas of sleeping in are forgotten when I hear them. My eyes flew open and search around the tent only to find out I'm alone. I look at the direction of the 'door'.

"Thank you Jacob." Edward of course

" Well yeah," Jacob mumbles uncomfortably by Edwards thanks. "I gotta go back to the pack. I need to talk to Sam if there any last minute changes. I'll be back with any new information."

Edward doesn't reply as Jacob heavy feet walk away. I don't hear his feet I unzip the tent.

"Hey." I greet Edward.

"Good Morning." As he walk towards me gathering me in his arm and kisses me in my forehead.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. " About last night. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"No, it wasn't." He mummers to my forehead. He lays his forehead against me looks down at me. We stand like that for a while, his arms around my waist with my arms resting at bicep. "It wasn't favorite night of my list."

"You have a list?" I raise a eyebrow at him.

"Mmmhmmm." He kisses my forehead and grins. "My favorite one was the night you agree to marry me ...Mrs. Cullen."

I froze at the sound of my new name but slowing broke into a smile.

"Do you think Jacob will be gone for while?" I ask shyly not meeting his eye.

"I don't know. May I ask why?" He question, he lifts my chin making me look directly at his eyes. His eyebrows are push tougher, I raise my hand and smooth out his worries.

I bite my lip as turn around and look back at the tent. Edward followed my glaze and chuckled nervously. He settle his hand one my waist .

"Bella as much as I want to I don't think it's the best idea." I felt like it we already had this conversation, and not so long ago.

"Please we're alone for miles. Just you and me."

"But Bella be reasonable it too cold and there isn't much heat for you"He reasons with me.

"We have the electric blanket and let's not forget the heater."

"Bella." He sigh.

"Please," I plead as look at him in the eyes."Please Edward. There no one for miles. Its just you and me."

"No." He said sternly. "I'm not saying it won't happen again just not now."

"Fine," I sigh. "but it will happen again right?"

"Yes,"He chucked. Just not here."

_~-~-~-~-~-LE~-~-~-~_

The snowy field look beautiful, there was snow everywhere. Time seem frozen here, with no trees moving or any sighs of life, it look like it can stay like this forever. Like nothing can change, sometime I wish things didn't change. But if it wasn't for all those changes that's happen in life I wouldn't have meet Edward.

If my mom never married Phil, I still be in Phoenix where I'll still be without my first kiss. Charlie will still leave the lonely life at Forks and Edward as well. It pains me to know that if I never move here Edward will still live loveless life of mate. He'll still like an outsider in his own family, yet if wasn't for me his family wouldn't be risking their life right now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispers in my ear. He warps his arm around me as he lays he head on my shoulder. I sigh into his arms.

"Is beautiful here." I sigh.

"Is it?"

"Yes it is." I breath."And you know it is."

"I wouldn't call it beautiful with you standing here." He mummers placing a gentle kiss on my neck. " ."

"Edward." I breath, I can feel my heartbeat quickens as his noes trails down my neck.

"Hmmmm." He hums.

"As much as I enjoy this I think you want to stop before someone sees us or something else happens."

He sighs."You're right."

"Don't be offend, please." I whisper.

"I'm not. ." He teases. I smile at him.

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen." I remind him. He chuckled.

"True but-" He stops in mid sentences.

"What's wrong?" I whisper panicky.

"They're near." He gasp.

"Who?" I say in frantic.

"Jake and Seth." He says with a crocked smile. I slap his arm gently trying not cause an another sprain wrist.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laugh, he laughs as well while grabbing my hand that hit him with and lays a kiss on it.

"My apologize love," He says,"I guess I couldn't help myself."

I shake my head at him, trying hard not to smile. They're rare times that I see Edward joke around, and when he does I see 17 year old. And not a century years old vampire. I love how his eyes twinkle with amusement when he jokes, wrestles with Emmett, or plays chess with Alice.

They soon appear behind Edward, he turns around putting me arms around my waist. Their eyes travel between Edward and I, still not comfortable with a thought of a human with a vampire. I feel Edward's tighten around me under Jacob's hard glaze.

"There's been no change of plans." Edward informs me, he continues to stare at Jacob. "Seth will stay with us during the war."

I nod.

"You'll need to leave soon Jacob. They'll need you soon."

Jake nods but continues to stare at me. I hear Edward huff in annoyance. There's a part of me that's wanting to ask Jake to stay, but asking him to stay is making causing pain to the man I love. I made my choice the night I gave myself to Edward.

"Be careful, Jacob." Is all say to him. He stares at me for a short moment then turns around and walks into the forest. Seth looks at me for second then shakes his head, I give him a sad smile before he walks away.

"Are you okay?" Edward ask.

"Yes."

"What wrong? I thought you wanted him to stay."

I shake my head.

"What happened?" He ask quietly.

I smile slightly as turn to face him."You happened. The other night happened. I made my decision and I'm not changing it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't update in a while. Some lines or or other things such as how Stephanie Meyer describes things but that fully belong to her. Also did anyone saw Breaking Dawn part 2! I watch it Friday and I was bouncing my seat the while time I while in my seat, I will miss Edward Cullen very much. I was (still am) heartbroken when I coming out the theater, along with my friends. And we cried! So hard that I even starting laughing, I mean full on tears and think my friend that wasn't crying stared to record us! Ugh still heartbroken.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LINES OR OTHER THINGS THAT CAME FROM HER BOOK. THOSE BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

Edward freezes in his place in front of me, he hands clench my shirt. There was a rustle of leaves from the bushes , I turn my head in the direction, clenching Edward's hand tightly. Seth appears behind the bushes on the boulder and leaps down in front of us. His hair on his back raise creating a line of hair sticking in the air.

It seem as no one was breathing but me, my heart beat rapidly in my chest. My grip around Edward's hand tighten, but it must have felt to him as if an infant squeezing finger of an adult. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Seth. Go. As far as you can." Seth stayed in place as if he a statue for a moment but took off to the trees with one look one Edward's face. My eye search frantically around the small clearing, but nothing was there. My eyes finally landed on Edward's deadly face.

"Edward what is it?" But I feel as if I already know the answer before I even ask. His silence is my answer. "It's her, isn't it?"

"She caught my scent away from the fight. She's near."

"How long-" There was snap of a twig behind us. Edwards turns facing where the noise came from. There a man emerges from the trees, his skin is pale with blonde hanging above he eyebrows and red blood eyes. He eyes narrow when they land on, Edward slowing backs away from him.

"Riley you don't want to do this," He say calming, one hand out stretch to him while the other one, the one I grip, he slightly pushing me away. "Please think about what your doing. She been lying to you the whole time. She 'll be glad she won't have to deal with anymore."

"He's lying." A childish voice rings out. I fix my eyes on Victoria; she crouched on the boulder looking at Riley.

Terror rises inside as Victoria eyes land on me, I haven't realize I taken a few step back until Edward fully covers me. Both of his arms wrap around from behind backing even more.

"No I'm not, I can read your mind and hers. I know what's she thinking. She's lying to the whole time, she's knows I'll destroy you. She actually happy she won't have to deal with you anymore. Think about, you're from Forks." Edward says, he looks at Riley then at Victoria ,and back at Riley. Riley's eyebrows crash together, there a sense of confusion in his face now as he looks at Victoria.

"He's lying Riley. Don't listen to him, you know I love you, only you." Her voice is childlike, pleading in the little girl voice. "Remember what I told you of their mind tricks."

He glances back at us the crease between eyebrows completely disappear as if the dark haze has been lifted from his mind. But there is a new fire building up in his eyes. "You're dead."

He races to Edward in blur that I almost don't see it, Edward crouches in front me. At the same time four leg creature comes out of the forest and launches toward Riley; Seth. Riley is look shock for half a minute before he starts to attack Seth. There's growl somewhere but I don't dare myself tear my eyes from Seth. When I decide that Seth has everything under control for now I search for the sound of the growl. The first thing I see is the blur of firing red hair and blooded red eye looking directly at me.

I don't have time to make a sound before Edward jumps out in front of to Victoria. They crash in the ground together rolling in ground left and right, in Edward struggle to restrict she slips through his arms launches at me with arms out stretch. I fall back in instinct away from hands of Victoria, I close my eyes prepare for the cold arms. But I don't feel anything. Instead I find Victoria five feet away from me when my eyes open, I look in confusion at how far they gotten. But I'm quickly pulled out of my own haze when I hear howl of pain from Seth.

"Stop! He's just a kid, don't hurt him!" I yell but it's useless; they continue to fight. Riley tries climb onto Seth's back panic rises inside of me when I realize what he plans to do; he trying to get arms around Seth. As if Seth can some how read my mind he grabs the hood from Riley's jacket, yanking him off. Riley lands on the snow with a thud, Seth jumps at the opportunity that Riley down; even it is less than a minute. Seth attacks mouth open prepare to bite anything onto anything.

Riley cowardly hold up his arms covering his eyes; bad idea. Seth quickly bites onto Riley's arms yanking it and throwing it somewhere in the distant near where Edward continues to fight Victoria. I gasp when I see the fight, I'm so stupid for not noticing them, there"s a yell of pain coming form Riley but I simply don't dare to look at him right now. But it's so difficult to see them when they're constantly a blur. He flips her while she tries to escape but Edward grips her wrist before she can. It is as if they"re on rewind since they do the same thing every time but every time something is different.

A howl of pain is what finally breaks my eyes from Edward and Victoria. Only to find Seth on ground. _No no no no! _ I repeat to myself, this shouldn't happen to Seth. _He's too young. _My mind is quickly diverted by no sigh of Riley anywhere, my breath quickens, is he waiting in trees waiting to kill me when I have my back to him. I turn around back at Edward only to see that my worst nightmare has begun. Edward is on his knees with his arms pulled back by Victoria and Riley has a arm around Edward's neck while the handles arm is behind his neck keeping his body stuck to the ground.

I want to to yell to scream at them not to kill him but I frozen in place with a dry mouth. I stand there a second and like a struck of lightning my mind is in action causing my body to move. _Sharp _I think _something sharp. _I dig frantically through the small pile of rocks to right of me, inspecting a couple before I find one I need. Without a second thought I lift the sleeve of sweater and slicing my arm from my elbow to few more centimeter. I don't dare to look of the cut if it was big enough but soon enough I feel a small trail of moist traveling down my arm. Riley and Victoria raise their heads locking their eyes my arm, thirst show in their face without doubt.

Riley being the newest one release the grip he had on Edward, another mistake his done. Edward throws Riley away from him, Riley land on a small hill. Seth comes from behind and latches onto Riley's right shoulder dragging him away.

"Victoria!" He yells to her. "Victoria!"

But she doesn't even look at him once, even when his yells stop.

Even though he sides with vampire that wants to end my life I can't help but feel pity for him. He was betray by the women he loves and believe she loved him back. I may not know the feeling but pain and betrayal showing on Riley tells me what I need to know. Victoria growls angrily the rage is shown clearly on her face as she runs to Edward. He crouches fully prepare for her that when she runs to him they both fall to ground with her in top, he places a foot on what seems her stomach.

He pushes her off him backward, her feet kick in the air as Edward stands making her back connect with his. Her feet dangle inches from the ground, her neck is high enough for Edward to sink his teeth into her. Her eyes meet mine as she struggles to be free, with one finally move Edward lifts and brings her crashing on his shoulder while biting on last time. There's a loud crack and I see a ball of red hair roll away.

My feet are frozen in the ground though my minds fully aware of my surrounding. Seth returns with the mouth full of legs and arms, that's all what it takes for me move again. I run to edge of the forests with my hand over my mouth, bending slightly with one hand on my knee the other against the tree I puke my guts out. When I'm finish I wipe my mouth with the back of my sleeve, I stand there for minute waiting to see if there's any more. With a sigh I stand fully turning my attention back to Edward and Seth.

Edward stands in front of the blazing fire with smoke floating to sky, Seth stands to the left of the fire with his eyes on the fire. Edwards are fully trained on me as I make my way towards him. In a flash he disappears to the tent and comes back with a piece of cloth in his hands. When I finally do reach Edward he raise the cloth slightly pointing at my injured arm, we don't say a word nor does he meet my eyes as I take off my jacket. When I start to take of the blooded sleeve Edward cool hands are there immediately are there gently removing the soak sleeve. I shiver the when the cold air touches my newly expose warm skin, Edward works quickly wrapping the piece of cloth around the cut. When done he goes back to the tent and returns with a hoodie. He helps put it on being extra careful with my injured arm. All this time I want to say something, anything, about him or the others. But each time I open my mouth I close it waiting for him to to say something; but he doesn't.

"Are you-"

"Did she hurt you?" I cut him off the moment he speaks. "In any way?"

"No," He says simply.

"Good." I breath in relief, nodding.

"Do you feel well?" He ask, glancing where I vomit.

"Yeah. Um, it's not very day I see _that_," I indicate to burning fire that held the bodies of Victoria and Riley.

Edward doesn't reply he only looks back at Seth which makes his way towards looks at Seth silently sending Edward in a rigid position with a pain face. Something's wrong I know it is I can feel that something is wrong. Could have someone been hurt in battle? Esme or possibly Alice? Esme, sweet kind Esme doesn't deserve to hurt, I grow anxious worry when Edward doesn't say a word. Who had we lost? One of them or ours? How badly we're they hurt, was it deadly.

I can't take it anymore, my feet to shake of the silence that Edward won't break.

"What is it? Is anyone hurt?" I blurt out when he opens his mouth. I know what is going to say will pain me even if he'll be gentle telling me but I jut want to know. So I see no point in telling me slowing if still going to hurt.

He close his mouth again and when he opens it to speak he one word, "Yes."

Of course, I should have know or why would have this fear be build inside me. This feeling inside that's eating me the moment he spoke that single word. It's stupid; stupid to ask when I know the answer. The answer is there in front my eyes but I can't help myself. My mouth has it's mind of its own the words escaping me before I realize what I'm doing.

"Who?"

He studies me before answering. "Jacob."

"Of course." I say.

Then darkness consume me.

-LE-

There's voices around me in the but there's only one voice I want it hear. It hard to make out their words since my mind is hazy. Ignoring the voices I focus on where I lay, it's hard, cold but wet, almost soggy. The soft moist grass in beneath fingertips, I squeeze my eyes tighter hoping this isn't real. That the whole fight had been a dream, a horrible dream, that when I open my eyes I'll wake in the arms of Edward. Though every thing seem too real to be a dream, so vivid and clear to be a dream. The raw taste in my mouth prove to me that this is no dream.

"Alice, how much time left?" Edward demands.

"Five minutes left. Bella will wake up in 30 seconds, she may even hear us now." Alice voice rang out in the distance.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" His cool breath washes over me, his cool lips right above my ear.

What is of Jacob, how badly his he hurt? I cause this, I cause him this pain by simply saying good luck. It's odd that word meant for good wasn't helpful for Jacob. What did he expect that I ran to him, asking him to kiss me. To beg him to stay with me, I want it to so badly, but in which world would that be any fair to Edward. Silence seem like the only way to go, avoiding the pain for Edward and saving Jake a heartbreak later. If there was later anyway.

It was the words of Edward that calm me into believe there was a later. "Jacob is going to be alright, he healing as we speak."

His word feel as if a boulder been lifted from my shoulders. As the guilt eased I was once again connected to my body. My eyes flutter.

"Bella," Edward sings in relief hie lips meet mine in a soft kiss.

"Edward."

"I'm here."

With Edward's help I sit up, his arms around me keeping me in place. I rest my forehead in his chin.

"Jacob is okay?" I asked.

"Yes."

"It's true, I examined him myself." Carlisle adds from behind Edward. I lift my eye to meet his, his expression is serious with reassures in his eyes. Making it impossible not to believe him. "Sam and the rest took him away before The Volturi came, I'll go to the reservation to check on him afterwards."

I nod.

"What happen to him? I ask as I bend my legs allowing me to stand. Edward's hands is on my back the entire time. "How bad are his injuries?"

"Another wolf in trouble-"

"Leah." I breathed.

"Yes," Carlisle confirm. "He push her out of the way allowing the newborn to wrap his arms him, crushing the right side of his body."

I nod again.

Esme is at side with his arms around her waist. Rosalie stands with Emmett a few with away from them in front of the flaming fire, theirs eyes focus straight ahead into the forest. Alice stands near them look in the same direction as Rosalie and Emmettbut with the distance look in her eyes. I search for Jasper, surprise he not near her at all. He stands alone away from everyone else, his arms are clasp behind him with his eyes focus on the fire. That's when I notice it.

He's not alone.

In front of the fire there small figure huddle, one arm wrap around her legs while the other griping her neck. She was young with long black hair that frame her face. It's hard to decide weather her feature were beautiful or not. Her blood red eyes finally meet mine from across the clearing. Her eyes move frantically from the Cullens to me. Behind the fear there confusions in her eyes. Edward must have seen the same thing in my eyes when I look at the newborn.

"She surrender." He says simply.

"Why?" I ask, I turn eyes back to him.

"She was confuse. She was different from the others. Carlisle didn't want to destroy her, he have her chance. Jasper doesn't approve." He explained.

"Oh," I look back at the young girl.

She lock eyes with me again, a growl breaks through her lips. Edward tenses and quickly in front of me, Jasper appears directly behind her his hands on her shoulders pushing her down.

"How can you stand it!" She growls.

"You must resist your thirst. You need to be strong," Carlisle advises, walk toward her.

"Her blood, I want it."

"You must control yourself if you want to live. _They'll _need see you are in control to see you are no risk to humans," Carlisle states firmly.

She nods.

"Two minutes,"Alice informs us. Carlisle nods stands behind the fire as leader of coven. All is silent as we wait in the clearing. Edward arm tightens around my waist, I feel his nose rub against my hair. The action soothes me but not much. Who would appear from the woods? Aro, Marcus, or Caius? I shiver at the thought of Caius appearing.

There's a soft breeze coming from the direction of the woods.

"Hello Jane," Carlisle says, there's no welcoming in his voice.

Fear zaps through me the moment the words leave Carlisle's mouth. I've been worried for wrong vampire to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: thanks so much for reviewing on my last chapter. It means a lot to me. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have a good excuse for it. I was the only one on my family to have an iPhone and share the iTunes account with my older brother. But since my family switch to AT&T I got a new iPhone 4, he got the iPhone 5, and my mom and dad also got the iPhone 4. I had to make my own account which means all the paid app I had because my brother bought them I had to buy all over including Pages, that's where I write my stories. I could I have use my old iPhone but I lost it! I couldn't find it for 5 whole months. But now that I found it again I could write.

Jane appears with three companions at he side. They all wore blacks capes with the hood on. When they stop a few feet away from the fire they drop the hoods. Jane glazes around the clearing finally you her eyes land on the fire.

"Hmmn. It's not many times we are unnecessary. It's seem we missed a quite a fight." Jane comments icily.

"If you arrive earlier you may fulfill your purpose." Edwards reply with same tone as hers.

"Pity." She spats, her eyes land on the newborn. "You missed one." She smiles wickedly at the newborn.

"I saw no point in destroying her since she surrendered." Carlisle explained.

"That was not your decision to make." She says with sly smile, she then focus on the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl screams in agony as her body twists in odd and unnatural way in the ground. Her screams fill the clearing I quickly remove my glaze; I focus on anything but the girl. My grip on Edward's hand kept from covering my ears. It had like hours for the painful screams to stop and for a strange choking sound to start.

"Bree." She gasps in between chokes.

"Who created you?" Jane questions. Another round of screams began.

"Her name was Victoria." Edward answers with no emotion.

"Was?" She asks, Bree's screams die down. "Who dealt with this Victoria?" She glazes around the clearing.

"I did." Edward says simply.

"Hmm," She looks back at Bree. "You done our part quite well today...for the most part. How many of you were created?"

I'm fully prepare to look away this time. Instead Carlisle speaks again.

"There were eighteen. All brand-new and unskilled."

"Was Victoria an addition the eighteen?"

"Yes. She had other one with her. He was not as young as this one, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," She breathed. "Impressive. I never have seen a whole clan survive newborn attack."

"Luck was at our side," Carlisle comments

"I believe so," She murmurs. "Felix take care of that I would like to so home."

Felix stalks forward to Bree.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme yells.

Felix doesn't stop.

"Wait!" Carlisle yells. "I willing to take full responsibility for Bree, teach her our ways."

"Felix," Jane calls out. "Full responsibility?"

"Yes. She won't hunt humans anymore, she won't cause any problems."

"And would we know you fulfill you purpose?"

"You may come to check on her progress."

"Hmm," James hums. "A very interested suggestion."

"She kept form the truth and was fed lies. Untrained as well. Those are hardly and reasons to destroy her. I could to teach our ways, to resist and control."

"If I agree to this offer I would I know you kept your word?" Jane remarks back at Carlisle.

"In two years time."

I wonder if the two years were for Bree sakes or mine. It give me more time to be human.

"Very well," She agrees. "But do keep mind that when we come again not only we do expect to find one but two control vampires. Is that understood."

"Yes." Carlisle said in a tight smile.

"But do keep in mind of the consequences, Caius would interested you save newborn from an army but Bella still human."

"He won't be disappointed. The date has been set." I speak strong but my insides scream at for opening my big mouth.

"Let's hope he's not. Or Aro." Jane says cool tone, that's causes me shiver in Edwards arm. With one last glance at the newborn, Bree, the blazing fire, and the rest of the Cullens she speaks. "Farewell. You had been warned."

She walks backward a few steps along with Alec, Felix, and Demetri. In flash so quickly that if I blink I would have miss, the turned and fled into the woods.

And all is silent.

-LE-

The foot that doesn't push on the petal continues to jiggle under the staring wheel. My hands tremble as I try to stop my jumping leg, it seem, as I my body can't stop shaking. But my leg is jiggle due to noticeable rumble of my truck. My hands tremble so much gripping the starring wheel that I'm force to use both hands than usually just using only one. My mind seems to be another jiggle mess, my trouble thoughts consume my entire mind.

How's Jake? Is badly hurt? Dying possibly? Of course not, Edward promise that Jacob isn't anywhere near that kind of injured. Edward? Where is he? _How _is he? Probably to busy worried for the best friend of his girlfriend...no _fiancé. _Either it's still wrong Edward shouldn't be crazy worried for Jacob. That isn't a natural response to man who tries to steal the heart of your fiancé.

And yet Edward is there next to Carlisle beside Jacob like any other boy or man. It's seem unnatural, to have been mortal enemies only to be the wolf's home. The home of the Alpha.

There's a flutter in my stomach, butterfly's, that won't settle. My whole body is never ending ball of every ready to explode with questions. With my mind detached from my body, it is like my body is hollow shell my mind isn't entirely focus on the road ahead of me. As if the truck drives on its own, like that strange robot movie about cars, my hands only gripping the steering wheel. The car does the rest, it knows where to go. The truck has a mind of its own, turning in the right direction, stopping when it needs to stop, and going in right speed. The truck has the control of where I'm going and I'm fighting it. All and all I end up where the truck drove me, Jacob's home.

I didn't bother taking the keys of the ignition; I dreadfully knew I wasn't here for long. My ears where introduced painful scream from the house the moment I open the door. I flinch at horrifying sound rang throughout dark woods. I was frozen in my position one foot an inch from touching the ground, right gripping the door handle. Everyone out side the Black's house, not a single movement. Time as it seem was frozen. When at last screams stop it seem time continued. My foot touches the ground and advance to the red house.

"How is he?" I ask without greeting, there was no point for greetings at this point.

"How do you think? Doc re-breaking his bones," Jared spat

"Jared," Sam say threaten tone but he don't leave mine. He probably thinking same thing.

"No it's okay," I mumble distracted. I don't really care what he said, it's pointless to dwell on it. "How long is it going to last?"

"Doc went in there about forty minutes ago." Sam informed me when no else would.

I shakily nodded at him, twiddling with fingers in front of me I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

For a total of an hour and twenty-three minutes, scream of Jacob came and went. When they did everyone stop what they were doing. My fingers froze, Jared stop pacing, Seth didn't jiggle his leg, and Billy held his leg instead of tapping. Sue brought me lawn chair sixteen minutes after I arrive but I refuse to sit down. I tried once when I first got the chair hopping I could calm down but I jump out of my seat when Jacob screams filled the air.

At last Carlisle walk out when I near my breaking point. I don't think I could have possibly taken anymore, I was close to clawing my own ears so I wouldn't have to hear anymore. I was shock to see Sam exiting the house behind Carlisle, I didn't even notice he missing from the pack. I guess I was too busy worried about Jacob to see him entering the house.

"He'll survive. I gave morphine but with his temperature he'll burn it off. I'll need to come back later to set up a drip," Carlisle spoke out to all of us. When his eye connected with mine he spoke in a humble and warm tone. "He is waiting for you."

I nodded at him and quickly walk up to the rail he build for Billy. Step after step I continue to walk until I reach the wooded door that was Jacob's room. I don't know how long I stood outside the door but it must have been a while since Jake spoke out.

''You can come in, you know." He said with teasing voice, but I was masked with a grunt.

I slowing twist the door handle, I flinch the sound of the squeak the door made when I open the door. I don't if I was afraid to see what was on the other side of the door or whether the fact I didn't want to disrupt the peaceful quiet of the house. But either way, when the door was big enough size I poke my head in the with the hand glue to the door handle.

Bandages covering most of chest, his right arm crooked across his chest, also bandages, covering his tattoo, sweat covering his whole body lay Jacob. A thin blanket covers him from the waist down. Seeing him like this reminds me of different time when I saw laying in bed but that time he was asleep peacefully. With small smile on his lips, arms hugging a pillow.

Seeing him like this broken, and so close to death tells me how much time change. And how more simpler times were.

"Hi, how are you?" I ask open the door fully letting me in.

"Be honest with me, how to I look? Don't you dare lie to me," He said with laugh that turned into a between a choke and a cough. He pointed to a glass of water with a purple straw, which was on the wooded small table. I step hurriedly to water and help to put the straw in his mouth. In half of a minute the whole cups was empty.

"Thanks." He breathed, licking his lips.

"Your welcome," I said kneeling down next to his bed. "And to your earlier question, you seen better days." Purposely glazing on him from head to toe.

"You think you're so funny, huh," Jacob gave half a chuckled.

"I know for a fact that I'm hilarious." I whisper to him, as if I was telling him a secret.

"Uh Huh, Sure. Whatever you say," Jacob and I laugh at his words, I hope nothing could kill our mood, "or whatever those lies the Leeches keep feeding you."

I spoke to soon.

"Jake," I said in an exasperation tone that immediately kills the joking mood. " I don't think you talk about them like that, even after-"

"Vampire doctor save my life, I know I know," He exhale loudly. "I just want you know that just because he cured me doesn't mean we'll be the best of friends."

"You guys don't have to be best of friends or even friends. I mean I really hope that could happen but I know better than that. I'll just happy with anything as long as there's peace."

He stays silent, not looking at me.

"I was going to kiss you, you know, before you went to the battle." I say hoping for a change of subject. I didn't choose the right topic per say.

He eyes snap back at me the moment words "kiss you" left my mouth. "You were? Why didn't you?"

"For one Edward was there with me, obviously. Second I realize something I shouldn't have a while back." I whisper, knowing what was next couldn't be avoided anymore.

"What?" He asks.

"Remember what you told me about imprinting?" I question.

"Well yeah. What does imprinting have to do with you kissing me?"

"I a lot more then I thought." I huff out gust of breath; I look back at Jacob waiting for me to speak. "You told imprinting is rare exception, yet Sam, Quil, and Jared all imprinting. There's a total of eight wolfs in the pack, one more and that be half of the pack imprinting."

"Okay what's your point?" Jacob interrupted.

"I'm getting there." I pointed at him. "What if it was _you _that was next to imprint and I kiss you." I hold up my hand when he opens his mouth to speak. I wanted to get this speech over with once and for all. With no interruptions.

"Lets be honest, we both know that are feelings for each other aren't what other friends would have.'' I whisper, this the first time I say the truth of our relationship. "We were always more than best friends. And what I always wanted us to be. Just friends. And then you told me how you felt and things went out of control. Plus the kiss."

"You were right, Jake," I cut to the chase. "About my feelings for you and I was scared that if I kiss you those feeling would grown."

"Why?" Jake asks.

"I don't want to be another Leah." His face shifts into a state of confusion. "What if I chose you instead of Edward and then you imprint on other girl. Where would that put me? I can't make you choose then and sure cant take you away from her. We may be fine for a couple of years and poof you'll imprint. And I'll be alone.

"You said Sam hates himself for hurting Leah and I don't want you hate yourself. I want you to be happy and I want to be happy. And think we'll he happier apart."

Jacob nods in understanding. "You saving us the both the possible trouble and pain."

"Yes," I sigh in relief, he understands. "But you know I love you right."

"Me too. But I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish it didn't have to be him."

"He everything to me Jake." I stood up, giving him a quick kiss on head.

I'm at the door when he speaks.

"If I was human, who would you have pick?"

A forever love with Edward or a normal happy life with my best friend.

"I'll drive myself mad."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: the twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer _

Time moves one and with that so does life. Time didn't heal the wounds that were created by Jake's disappearance from Forks. But as much as it hurt me to admit, with Jake gone for a while it felt as if I could breath. The dark cloud that has covered my mind for months has finally been lift, I could at last think correctly without worrying for Jake. I know that wherever he is, he's safe.

A little distance between us would do us both good. Still there are times when I wish he were here, someone to talk without holding back. Angela is too busy with work for college, and every conversation with Alice is about the wedding. Being with Edward seem to be my only escape from madness I call my life.

I don't want to destroy those peaceful hours in the meadow or in my room. Even though each time I try to bring up the same conversation. He always changes the conversation into pointless subject that drives me out of my mind.

_What do you think of the weather? What do you want to do this weekend? How's work? _When he asks me this I just follow through just to avoid an argument. Beside that everything else seems to flow rather easily; expect those time when Charlie asks me if know anything about Jacob.

Like now.

"So have you heard anything new from Jake?"

"Hmmm." The sweet, soft yet crispy texture of the French toast melts in my mouth. The sweet syrup, spicy cinnamon and creamy butter swirl in mouth. I am lost in my own world… or in my mouth.

"Bella."

I stop the fork midway from my mouth, my mouth still open as I look at my Dad. "What?"

"I said have you heard anything new from Jacob." Charlie brought his mug to lips.

Setting down the fork on the edge of my plate, I look at my Dad with poker face. "Last I heard he was in Port Angles, with a friend."

"When was the last time you two spoke?" He asks.

"Six days before he left," I murmur with food in my mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth open. Um, have you tried to spoken to him since then."

I finish chewing before speaking, "Err, no."

"Well have you tried-"

"Dad." I had enough of this. "Jake left for reason and he has the right to his own privacy. He is old and smart enough to take care of himself. Please let it go, he'll come back."

Taking my last bite, I stand without another word.

"He won't stop pestering me with questions of Jake," I huff angrily, "Alice that doesn't feel conformable in armpits."

Alice loosens on material from my armpits. "How about now?"

"Better." I shift my arm around more freely. "And I feel like I need to avoid the house now so I don't have to answer the questions."

"Uh huh." Alice has sewing pins in her mouth and lavender pincushion on her wrist. I keep flinching each time she comes at me with those pins. "Bella! Stop moving unless you want me to actually poke you… on purpose."

"Sorry! I can't stop moving." I said as I jiggle my leg. "Are we almost done here? My feet are starting to hurt from standing."

"We could have been done thirty minutes ago but _someone _keeps moving,"

Oops. I stood there for couple more minutes until Alice clap and yelled, "Done! You can take it off now…_ slowly _and _carefully. Please!_"

"Okay, okay." I mumble as Alice unfastens the dress from the back for me. With the dress hanging loosely for my body I walk to the bathroom. Once the dress is on the hanger that hangs from the door, I change back into my ripped jeans and black blouse. Putting on my black converse, I rolled up the jeans twice.

"Where is Edward, by the way?" I settle on the chair in front of the vanity mirror bedroom. Sitting sideways I pull one of my leg to my chest and lay my arm on the back of the chair.

"He went to choose his tux with Emmett and Esme. Jasper is out hunting with Bree since he knew you were coming. He thought he be best not to have Bree with you around the house for now. Carlisle is working and Rosalie is…well… somewhere in the house." She sighs in the last part.

"He can't keep her away each and every time I'm here." I say as scratch the wood of the chair.

"You're right, but for now he can." She zips up the white bag with the dress inside. "Bella, you have to understand that she is a newborn, and she can't fully control herself around humans. Just give it time."

"Hmmm."

"No, no, no. Absolutely not," Edward rants as he shakes is head.

"Edward. Please listen to me. Think about it. She can't hide forever specially if with the wedding coming. What are you going to do? Hide her in the basement until everyone leaves."

We lay in bed, well _were _lying now he's pacing in my small room. I've changed my clothes from earlier into purple yoga pants with a green long sleeve shirt.

"She'll still be able to smell the humans but we can send her to the woods and keep there."

I stare at him with a poker face. "Edward."

"What! If she's in the woods far enough she won't be able to hear or smell anyone

"Edward." He walks to my bed and kneels at the end.

"Fine," He says in a defeat tone. "How about this, I go discuss this with everybody else?"

Getting on my knees and hands I began to crawl to him. When I get to him I rise, face-to-face, I put my hands on his chest.

"Mmmhmm," I hum as I rub my nose I against his. "And?"

"And… I try to convince them about your idea." His cold breath washes over my face. There a sweet smile in his voice, he rubs back for minute before kisses me. He chuckles when I huff in disapproval as his lips leave mine. He sits with legs wide open enough room for me; I smile as my lips touch his once again.

Siting I set my both my legs on either side his waist, with both our chest touching I continue to move my lips against his. I tighten my hold on his torso and face while his arms circle to my back. I could feel his cold fingers pressing me tighter to him.

It is as if his fingers cooled my boiling hot flesh leaving it in its trail nothing but a want for more. His hands move up and down causing my whole body to erupt into shivers. While mine played with the hair on the nape of his neck, the other grip tightly into the collar of his shirt bringing him closer to me-if that was possible. I had enough of this!

Removing my legs from his waist I spring backwards bringing him with me. He lands with both hands on either of my head, his lips travel from mine to cheek towards my neck. Tilting my face to his ear I bite the lope softly for which I get a growl in return.

"You know," I pant a half laugh- half moan. "Charlie won't be back for hours."

My head lifts in the air as he begins to kiss my neck under my chin. Finally his lips meet mine for few moments before he pulls away. His lips hover my own, my nose touch his as well as does my forehead tough his.

"We'll be alone for hours." I whisper breathless. When that smile stretches over his face my heart jumps a beat. "And lets try not to break this bed."

His laughter is cut off with two sets of lips dancing together.

"Hmm," I purr and stretch my limbs, as a lioness would wake from afternoon nap. As I rub my foot against my leg in delicate motion a solid cold object rubs in back of my head. Its then that I realize I'm on my side, facing the window. I rotate my head with my eyes still close only to find a pair of lips. I moan at the sensation of cold lips against my heated ones, when we part I say, " I want ice cream…_mint_ chocolate chip ice cream."

"That's the first thing you think about? Ice cream?" His sarcasms, cool voice pours into my burring flesh and drifts from shoulder to my neck. His knuckles drag against my arm that simply lies on my hip until they travel down straight into my fist. Long, cold fingers delicately open my fist to brush the tips of his fingers against my palm. Growing tried with the movement I interlock my hand with his.

"I'm craving ice cream…especially mint chocolate chip ice cream," I groan. Swinging my legs to the cold wooden floor, I flinch at contact; I rise at a sitting position to my bare back at Edward. As I sit up straight the sheets fall and pool around the waist, I stretch my arm to the left, right and back. Once done with unnecessary stretching (force of habit) I stand there naked as the day I enter this world.

Without a glance at Edward I walk lazily toward my dresser, bending to the lowest drawer I select black boy shorts and my old gym shirt from Forks High from the third lowest drawer. Once I'm more dignifying I finally face him.

"I'll love to," says Edward, with one arm lazily lying on his stomach while other lays where I use to be.

"What?" I ask with him with my hands at my hip.

"Your underwear," says Edward with a smirk.

"What are you taking…" mumbling, I glance at my underwear that are perfectly fine, solid black. No holes or stains. It fine until I twist to look my ass, though I don't fully see it, red print is visible from my waist. More confuse I head toward the floor mirror…_oh no. _In big bloody letter _bite me_ is written across my butt. _Fantastic. _I rub my hand over my face and then push my hair out my face.

A chuckled is heard throughout the room.

"Thanks. Very mature of you," I say as walk out the room to the bathroom. Returning with freshly washed mouth, and a more tame hair, I find Edward seated at the end of the bed buttoning his shirt, his jeans lay next to him. Walking past him I ruffle his hair more in which he catches my hand to kiss.

Looking down at my drawer of jeans, the idea of wearing them doesn't sound appealing anymore. The mere thought of leaving the house for a simple cone of ice cream sounds ridiculous. Why were jeans if I'm only coming pack here, it'll be quick. It won't even be an hour. _I sound ridiculous! Pathetic, even, they're just jeans. _

I reach for them but when touch the fabric I start to question myself, again. _Why go all the way to the ice cream shop when I carton of vanilla ice cream here? It's not what I wanted but it's the next best thing and we won't waste gas. _I only tell myself the last part so I won't sound lazy. Slamming the drawer shut, I open the second drawer to retrieve one of my newest sweats.

"Changes of plans, I don't want to out go anymore, I have carton of vanilla ice cream here," I say.

"But you wanted mint chocolate chip," states Edward; he stands now buttoning his pants.

"I do but I don't want to out," I retorts as I jiggle into my sweats and adjust them at the waist.

"I can go get if for you," Edward response, sitting once again to tie up his shoelaces. "No trouble at all, its only ten minutes away."

_Tempting _

"No, its fine. Don't want you to waste gas." I stroll to him once he is finish with both feet. He looks up to me as come toward him, when I'm within arm length he pulls me. My hands automatically drop to hair, not taming or messing just feeling his soft hair between my fingers. He leans his head against my stomach, lowering my head I give him a soft kiss in the head before grabbing his hands from behind. As I pull away from him I lift my stretched arms, a signal for him to stand with me.

Setting the carton of Breyers Homemade Vanilla among other topping such as chocolate and caramel syrup, chocolate chip, mini marshmallows, rainbows sprinkles, and a couple of Oreos to crush. I eat straight from the carton across from Edward, who sits patiently with slight disturbed expression.

Stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into my mouth I speak, "You know," I swallow, " You don't have stay there and look at me eat. It is a little creepy."

"What about me watching you sleep," He eyes gaze into mine all traces of discomfort disappeared. I continue to consume my strange ice cream.

Another mouthful. "I admit it still incredibly strange but I partly got use it."

He stares at me with mischief glaze.

"Partly," I emphasizes, stuffing another scoop, I hum in delight. "This is delicious. Would you want some?"

He expression is priceless! I laugh at him as my hand digs into the carton to get another scoop of ice cream. Instead I make contact bottom of the carton. I frown at the empty carton. _Did I actually eat the whole thing? It was halfway full. _ I'm surprise at appetite these days.

"Is something the matter? Bella?"

I'm out of my trance at the sound of my name.

"Um yeah. I full so am going to throw it away since Charlie won't want to eat this." I stand from the chair, walk to the trashcan; I glance at the remains once more. Looking at the trail of chocolate and caramel syrup mix with crumbs of Oreos and faded sprinkles, I can't help but feel slighted disgusted at what I just ate.

"Don't forget to ask," I tug the lapels of his jacket to me. The jacket is useless since he sill cold underneath but he must keep the appearance.

"Don't you remember?" His lips hover my own in teasing act.

"Hmm, what?" For one moment I thought I had the control but I should've known he'd pull something like this. My mind is maze, lost with its twist and turns but still amaze by its surprise tricks.

"I never forget," He hisses before sealing with kiss.

Our kiss lead by hunger and passion, which ended way too early that I would've like. It could drag on longer but the tap on the window cut us short. Edward let a throaty laugh while I let out hasty whine.

"That's my queue to leave then." He looks waves over my left shoulder where I presume Charlie is still seated in kitchen table. He smiles down at me before giving a small peck on the forehead. "I won't be able to climb through your window tonight."

"That sound so… disturbing," I giggle stupidly.

"I make it sound even more disturbing."

I look at him oddly as he clears his throat, then he speaks in much more disturbing high pitch voice," I won't be able to climb through your window _while your sleeping._"

I break out laughing that even tears are streaming down my cheeks. "Promise me…promise me! Ha-ha. To never…_never…ever_... use that voice again!"

I can't seem to catch my breath for second, I'm hardly breathing. My laughs don't even sound like actual laugh but soundless short gasp of breathes. Edward stands there holds me by the arms as I lay my head on his chest. Once my laugh has cease I straighten my body and wipe my tears.

"Okay, I'm done. You can go," gasping heavily I pat his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He looks unease leaving me, for reason I don't know.

Stuffing my hands in my back pockets of my jeans, I nod dismissing at his silly concern. Though my confidence does not dismiss his concern, which begins to tick me off.

"I'm sure I could sleep for few hours without you staring down at me. I laughed, something I haven't done in a while, and the one time I do …you look at me like I'm crazy!" I snap at him, which I immediately regret. "Sorry. I don't what came over me. But I am serious, I _will_ be fine."

"I should be one apologizing. Your right, you've hardly laugh and I should be laughing along with you." He talks to me with his forehead press against mine.

"Well…then. I'm getting cold of standing here in my hoodie, so I'm not trying to be mean or rude. But can you go so I could go inside and bury myself in my bed."

He the one laughing this time but not long since gives me another small peck and murmurs, " I love you."

"I love you," I whisper.

He leaps into another kiss in which I laugh against his lips as I grasp his face in my hands. Finally I push him away or he pulls away.

"Okay, leaving before I drag _you _back to my room." I confess.

"Alright. I'm leaving." He opens the door and slides in gracefully, shutting the door after him softly. The car purrs to life as I beginning to walk to the door.

When I'm at the first step I yell, " Don't forget to ask!"

I get honk in response as he drives pass my house; with one last smile I enter the house.

I could never, even if force myself, forget this place. Edward says once become I a vampire most of my human memories will fade within time. But I know for a fact I won't forget the clearing. The events that took place here are too great to forget. I understand that I will probably live forever remembering this place. Though what I don't understand is why would I come back here again.

I pull arms tighter around myself since I have no jacket or sweater on. _Strange._ Its dark here the only source of light is the moon and stars. Strangely that's all I see the moon, stars, and trees, yet I'm certain I stand-alone at the clearing. There's no doubt in mind. But as stand there in cold and dark clearing, warmth soon envelops from behind. I turn in the direction of the radiate heat only to meet dancing flames inches away from me.

I jump away quickly in shock.

After restarting my heart I stare at the fire in wonder. How could something so beautiful be dangerous? Slowly the flames have died down enough for me to look across the fire. There across the flames a figure stands unmoving, far away for me to able not to see the face. Dread floods me as I continue to stare at the figure. I don't know who this person is yet I'm already fear the figure. It takes plainly slow steps closer and closer until it's directly in front of the fire.

Victoria.

My legs shake, I can't breathe and my eyes are beginning to water due to the fire. _Why is she here?_ She gone, dead, I saw Edward behead her and turn her into ash. I saw her burn to the ground with Seth. _How can she be here?_ Once I recover from my shock of seeing her I realize she hasn't made a move to attack. That's when I realize that she is carrying a bundle in her arms.

A cry escapes my lips as I see small hands raise from the bundle, a baby. Panic erupts inside me; panic I once felt only when I saw Edward in danger. I yell at Victoria to drop the baby, yelling so hard and loud that my throat begin to scratch. I take a step closer to the flames, reading to jump. Only to have the flames raise higher and stronger.

Removing my arm from my face I look back Victoria who has now has her arms stretch closer to fire, Her face is emotionless, my face is now a river of tears. I begin to beg and beg Victoria to let the baby go. The baby is innocent the child shouldn't suffer.

_Let the baby go! _

And she does let the baby go, only for the baby to fall into the dancing flames.

_Sorry for the long wait, I meant to post sooner but I was really busy. But since I had a snow day yesterday I was free and had all day to write. Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as can and hopefully it won't be as long as time to update. _

_-twilightlover0227 _


End file.
